Mr and Mrs Santa Claus
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DNAisUnique - Booth a besoin d'aide, vers qui va-t-il se tourner? Vers Brennan, bien sûr!
1. Chapter 1

**_NdT: Une nouvelle traduction d'une histoire qui m'a bien plu, sur le thème de Noël (un peu tard, mais on va dire qu'on est encore dans l'esprit...). Merci à DNAisUnique d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire. Je vous conseille d'aller lire l'original (comme d'habitude le titre est le même). Bonne lecture, et une très bon(n)e année 2010 à tous._**

**_To DNAisUnique: Thanks for allowing me to translate your story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient pas._**

« Brennan, » dit-elle en pressant le téléphone sur son oreille.

« Bones, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Il avait l'air fatigué et un peu irrité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Booth ? Nous avons une affaire ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je dois faire le Père Noël pour la classe de Parker, et j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce n'est 'pas vraiment une affaire'. Rien de cela n'est relié à une affaire. »

« Bones… »

« Allez, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, » dit-elle en riant, même si son ton lui disait le contraire.

« Je ne peux pas être PLUS sérieux. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour donner les bonbons aux enfants. »

« Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mon aide ? Le professeur ne peut pas vous aider à donner les bonbons ? Et puis, l'école de Parker autorise la représentation de personnages fictifs associés aux congés ? »

« Bon sang, Bones ! » soupira Booth. « Belle manière d'en enlever tout le plaisir. Vous pouvez toujours dire 'Père Noël' ou 'Noël'. Et quand j'ai accepté, je n'ai jamais pensé que je devrais vraiment le faire. J'ai pensé que les parents se plaindraient que ce n'était pas politiquement correct, mais pour une fois, tout le troupeau – même ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël – a décidé que ce serait une bonne expérience pour leurs enfants. Vous savez, une manifestation culturelle. Je demande votre aide parce que vous êtes ma partenaire. »

« Alors, pourquoi ils ne louent pas un Père Noël ? » Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait dit ça.

« Parce que j'ai déjà accepté, et que si peu de temps avant Noël, tous les Père Noël sont pris »

« Est-ce que Parker ne va pas nous reconnaître ? »

« 'Nous' ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez m'aider ? » Il avait un peu d'espoir pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Booth. »

Booth soupira. « Non, Bones, je ne pense pas qu'il nous reconnaîtra. J'aurais le déguisement complet – y compris la barbe – et vous serez déguisée aussi.

La ligne fut silencieuse un moment, et il pensa qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. « Bones ? »

« Je réfléchis, » dit-elle en soupirant. « OK, je vous aiderai, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas me transformer en Rudolph ! »

« Est-ce que vous venez de faire une plaisanterie, Bones ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je change d'avis, Booth. »

« Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé. Je viendrai un peu plus tard vous déposer votre costume. » Son humeur avait fait un virage à 180 degrés dans les dernières minutes, et il attendait maintenant avec impatience d'être le Père Noël

« OK, on se voit plus tard. »

Avant de raccrocher, elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu siffler 'Rudolph le reine au nez rouge'. Alors qu'elle secouait la tête, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme il l'avait dit, Booth arriva au Jeffersonian cet après-midi là. Il portait un grand sac.

« Hey, Bones ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans son bureau. « J'apprécie vraiment que vous le fassiez. »

« Je vais probablement le regretter… »

« Non, une fois que vous verrez les visages de ces enfants, vous allez adorer. »

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'Mais bien sûr', qu'il écarta d'un large sourire.

« Vous voulez voir votre costume ? » demanda-t-il, souriant toujours.

« Je suppose que c'est aussi bien de le voir maintenant. Quand est-ce, au fait ? »

« Le 19 décembre, » dit-il en posant le sac sur le sofa

« C'est vendredi prochain ! » s'exclama-t-elle, regardant alors qu'il sortait le premier vêtement du sac.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça, mais je viens juste de l'apprendre moi-même, » dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

« Un chapeau avec des oreilles pointues ? » demanda Brennan.

« Oui, des oreilles d'elfe ! »

« Vous me transformez en elfe ? Booth, ce n'est pas juste ! » Elle s'arrêta, examinant le chapeau avec des oreilles. « Attendez, je l'ai déjà vu. Sweets en a un comme ça. »

« En fait, c'est celui de Sweets, » dit Booth en toussotant. « J'ai pensé que ce serait drôle. »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous pote-pote avec Sweets ? »

« Hein ? Non, c'est copain-copain, Bones, et Sweets et moi ne le sommes pas. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec tout ça. Je le lui ai dit et il a mentionné qu'il avait toujours le chapeau aux oreilles d'elfe. Je pense qu'il voulait que je lui demande de m'aider. »

« Et vous avez pensé que ce serait plus drôle de faire de moi un elfe ? »

« Vous ne serez pas un elfe. C'était juste une plaisanterie. Vos affaires sont encore là-dedans, » dit-il en prenant le sac.

« Oh. » Elle prit le sac et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle prit le premier objet et haussa un sourcil. « Une perruque blanche et bouclée ? »

La seule réponse de Booth fut un sourire, et il la rejoignit sur le canapé.

Brennan secoua la tête et posa la perruque à côté d'elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus de confusion alors qu'elle sortait le grand chapeau de velours rouge, le tablier, une plaque à biscuits et des lunettes à fine monture du sac. « Je pensais que vous étiez le Père Noël, Booth. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Je suis le Père Noël. Vous êtes la Mère Noël ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant le sac à vêtement. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une longue robe rouge ornée de fourrure blanche. « Vous voyez ? »

« Booth, vous ne croyez pas vraiment que je vais porter ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Bones, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop blessé. « Vous êtes la Mère Noël. »

« Vous savez ce que je pense du mariage, » dit-elle en commençant à ranger les objets dans le sac.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser. Je vous demande juste de jouer un couple pour quelques heures. » Il lui tapota le bras. « Vous savez, » sa voix prit un ton joueur. « Comme Roxie »

Brennan rougit et dévia le regard, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix et se leva. « Roxie et Tony n'étaient pas mariés. »

« Oui, je sais. Ils étaient engagés à s'engager. »

« Exactement. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire semblant d'être mariée cette fois. Je pourrais être votre petite amie. »

« Pas question ! Le Père Noël n'a pas de petite amie, ou de fiancée ou de maîtresse. Le Père Noël a une femme ! »

« Comment le savez-vous ? Le Père Noël n'existe pas, alors comment savez-vous qu'il a une femme ? »

Frustré, Booth soupira et se leva. « Très bien. Oubliez ce que je vous ai demandé, Bones. Je vais demander l'aide de Sweets. »

Il essaya de dépasser Brennan, mais elle se mit sur son chemin et l'arrêta. « Booth, vous n'avez pas à être autant sur la défensive et contrarié. »

« J'essaie juste de faire quelque chose de gentil pour mon fils et ses amis, et je pensais que je pouvais demander l'aide de ma _partenaire_. »

A ce moment, Brennan comprit à quel point tout cela était important pour Booth. « Très bien. » Sa voix s'adoucit. « Je serai votre Mère Noël »

Les yeux de Booth se mirent à briller, et il sourit avant de l'étreindre. « Merci beaucoup, Bones ! Je vous devrai ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me payer. J'aide mon _partenaire_, » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Booth sourit, décidant de ne pas commentaire sa manière de tout prendre à la lettre. « Je dois retourner au bureau, mais on se parle plus tard, OK ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-elle en contournant son bureau et en s'asseyant.

Booth se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta quand Brennan l'appela. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de cookies, et je ne prendrai pas la plaque à biscuit. »

Il vit le sourire sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux. Il lui retourna son sourire et hocha la tête. « Plaque à biscuit en option. Compris. »

Booth quitta le bureau de Brennan en sifflotant 'Santa Claus is Coming to town'. Il était vraiment dans l'esprit de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

Le 19 décembre arriva avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et en ce début d'après-midi les partenaires se trouvaient dans le bureau de Brennan, où Booth ronchonnait à propos de … eh bien son ventre.

_NdT : j'ai traduit « bellyached » par ronchonnait. L'original était donc un jeu de mots entre « bellyached » (ronchonnait) et « belly » (nombril, ventre)._

« Bones, je pourrais avoir un peu d'aide ? » demanda Booth, irrité alors qu'il tirait et poussait le rembourrage sous le costume de Père Noël. « Si ce gars avait laissé tomber les cookies, on ne devrait pas porter un rembourrage ! » grommela-t-il.

Brennan, qui s'était changée en Mère Noël avant l'arrivée de Booth, l'avait regardé se débattre avec le costume et ne put réprimer un ricanement. « C'est vous qui avez insisté pour prétendre être quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. »

« Le Père Noël existe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas le voir qu'il n'est pas là. »

« Comme Dieu ? » demanda Brennan, le scepticisme évident dans sa voix.

Booth, toujours hésitant à s'engager dans une discussion à propos de la religion avec Brennan, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je ne comparerais pas le Père Noël et Dieu, mais en gros oui. »

« Vous pouvez toujours appeler et annuler. Dites leur que le Père Noël a eu une urgence. »

Surpris par son manque d'argument et le soudain changement de sujet, Booth resta un moment sans voix. « Quoi ? Pas question ! On ne va pas revenir en arrière maintenant. » Il inspira de nouveau profondément. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'aider ? »

Brennan y consentit enfin et s'affaira à donner au rembourrage une forme plus 'Père Noël'.

« Bren, je viens d'entendre dire que tu prends ton après-midi, » dit Angela en entrant dans le bureau de Brennan. « Bien, bonjour Père Noël ! » Elle flirta, envoyant un sourire à Booth. « Dommage que vous avez déjà une Mère Noël, parce que j'ai été une très vilaine fille cette année, et que je devrais être punie. »

« Angela ! » s'exclama Brennan.

« Relax, ma chérie. Je plaisante, c'est tout, » dit Angela. « Je dois dire que vous êtes adorables tous les deux. C'est pour quelle occasion ? Une fête de Noël ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » déclara Brennan.

« Eh bien, c'est une sorte de fête de Noël, Bones. » Il tourna son attention vers Angela. « Bones a accepté de m'aider pour la classe de Parker. »

« Aw, c'est vraiment gentil ! » s'exclama Angela. « Mais on va vous laisser être le Père Noël ? Ce n'est pas franchement dans les procédures. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » répondit Brennan. « Mais apparemment tous les parents ont dit que ce serait une bonne expérience culturelle pour les enfants – même ceux qui ne le célèbrent pas. »

« Et comment un agent du FBI se retrouve-t-il à jouer un gros vieil homme joyeux ? »

« J'étais volontaire, » dit Booth. « Il y a un bon moment. Quand je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je le fasse vraiment. »

« Ah, » dit Angela. « Eh bien, cela explique le 'congé personnel' sur lequel j'étais venue t'interroger, Bren. » Elle plissa les paupières et son regard voyagea entre Booth et Brennan. « Ce n'est pas que je ne pense pas que tout cela est adorable, mais, ma chérie, comment es-tu impliquée ? »

« J'ai joué la carte 'partenaire', » dit Booth. « Et j'ai menacé de demander de l'aide à Sweets. »

« Ce n'était pas une menace, Booth. Et vous auriez été pathétique avec Sweets. »

« Ouais, il aurait été pire que les enfants. Et ils l'auraient sûrement pris pour un enfant de 7 ans géant. »

Tous trois rirent, chacun secrètement honteux de faire de Sweets le sujet de leurs plaisanteries.

« Attendez, » dit Angela en réalisant de quoi ils parlaient. « Vous dites que Sweets vous aurait aidé ? Vous alliez faire de Sweets la Mère Noël ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Non, il aurait été un elfe, » dit Booth.

« Bien, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été capable de regarder Sweets de la même manière s'il avait été la Mère Noël. » Elle se tourna vers Brennan. « Alors est-ce que Cam sait que la raison pour laquelle tu as pris un jour de congé est d'aller faire ho ho ho avec ton partenaire ? » demanda Angela de manière espiègle.

« Ce que je fais de mon temps en dehors du travail ne regarde pas Cam. Je ne me mêle pas de ses affaires, et j'attends la même chose d'elle. »

« Affaires ? » demandèrent en même temps Booth et Angela.

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Pour une fois oui, » répondit Angela. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux de retourner travailler, mais amusez-vous bien. »

« Ouais, » dit Booth, même s'il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui.

Après qu'Angela eût quitté le bureau, Brennan continua à regarder par terre, les sourcils froncés, concentrée.

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth.

« Avez-vous pensé à la manière dont nous allons sortir du labo et aller dans le parking ? »

« Euh… non. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une chose de jouer ces personnages pour des enfants, mais que penseront les adultes dans le labo ? »

« Que nous avons 7 semaines de retard pour Halloween ? »

« Allez, Booth ! »

« Je plaisante, Bones. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas pensé à ça, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix. On devra simplement aller droit au parking et espérer que personne ne va remarquer les deux flashs rouges. »

« On pourrait remettre nos vêtements et puis se changer à nouveau quand nous arriveront à l'école. Ils n'ont pas de toilettes ? »

« Je ne sortirai pas de là pour me rechanger ensuite. Et puis, on n'aurait pas le temps. » Il regarda sa montre. « On est déjà en retard, en fait. Prête ? »

« Aussi prête que je ne le serai jamais, » répondit-elle.

« Ca vous va bien, » dit Booth, sérieux.

« Merci, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

« Oui, merci. »

« Vous êtes très… adapté à la situation. » Brennan grogna, consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais été forte pour faire des compliments. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et attrapa la perruque, le chapeau, et les lunettes. « Allons-y, Père Noël Booth ! » s'écria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en quittant le bureau.

Il sourit et se demanda si elle l'avait vraiment appelé 'Père Noël Booth'. Cela ressemblait à un nom de carnaval, mais c'était accrocheur et certainement pas le pire nom qu'on lui ait donné. Il se dépêcha de suivre sa partenaire, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas ridicules… enfin pas trop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils réussirent presque à arriver à la porte sans être remarqués, mais furent arrêtés par un homme qui entrait dans le bâtiment.

« Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous réchauffer le soir de Noël pendant que le gros est parti, appelez-moi » dit-il en regardant Brennan.

Des pupilles bleu glace et brunes se dirigèrent vers lui, mais ni Brennan ni Booth ne répondit.

« Quoi ? Trop égoïste pour partager tes ho-ho-ho ? » insista l'homme.

La main de Booth s'écarta de sa place habituelle au bas du dos de Brennan, et il serra et desserra les poings, essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Tu veux voir si mon Pôle Nord est mieux que le sien ? » dit l'homme en riant.

Booth en avait entendu assez et se tourna pour lui faire face. La colère bouillait en lui et en quatre pas il se tint juste devant l'homme vulgaire.

« Tu sais quoi, camarade ? Montre un peu de respect. C'est une dame. » Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas cogner l'homme.

Ce dernier, apparemment surpris par l'explosion de Booth, grommela rapidement une excuse et se dépêcha dans la direction opposée.

Booth regarda l'homme fuir, puis desserra ses poings, s'éclaircit la gorge et suivit Brennan à l'extérieur.

« Il doit être nouveau, » remarqua Brennan.

« Ou stupide, » répondit Booth. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le tuerai plus tard. »

« Pourquoi le tueriez-vous ? » demanda Brennan alors qu'ils accéléraient le pas.

« Parce qu'il a été irrespectueux envers vous. »

« Booth, ça n'a aucun sens. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer juste parce qu'il m'a insultée. Je n'aime pas cela non plus, mais ce ne sont que des mots. »

« Vous êtes ma partenaire, donc c'est mon travail de me battre pour vous. Je sais que vous allez m'interrompre et dire que vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous défende, mais c'est ma manière de vous montrer que je vous respecte. Que je prends soin de vous. »

« N'allez pas jusqu'à le tuer, c'est tout, » dit Brennan, souriant mais décidant de ne pas commenter sa déclaration.

Booth s'arrêta devant un véhicule que Brennan ne reconnut pas.

« Où est le SUV ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A la maison. Etre le Père Noël ne fait pas vraiment partie de mon travail au FBI, donc je ne pouvais pas utiliser le SUV. »

Elle attendit qu'il déverrouille la porte, puis l'ouvrit et monta. Elle ferma la portière et étudia l'intérieur de la voiture de sport, un vieux modèle deux portes. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vu Booth conduire, et en même temps c'était tellement… lui.

Perplexe que cela prenne autant de temps à Booth pour monter en voiture, elle tourna la tête vers le siège conducteur et rit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le ventre du Père Noël Booth, qui était apparemment trop gros pour entrer dans la voiture.

Booth grommelait et soupirait en ce demandait ce qui allait encore arriver. Il essaya de plonger dans la voiture pour ajuster le siège, mais son énorme ventre l'en empêcha. « Bones, vous pouvez vous pencher et essayer de pousser le siège aussi loin que possible ? Levez simplement la manette et glissez le siège vers l'arrière. »

Elle obéit mais il n'avait pas encore assez de place.

Booth s'assit sur le siège, perpendiculairement à son volant, les deux pieds toujours au sol. Il mit un pied dans la voiture et commença à se tourner vers le devant. Au moment où il pensait que ça allait rentrer, le rembourrage se coinça contre le volant et ne bougea plus. Booth grommela de nouveau en essayant d'aplatir la masse contre son ventre, son vrai ventre, mais ne réussit pas à la rendre plus petite.

Habituellement stoïque, Brennan se retrouva incapable de contrôler son rire. Elle se pencha contre le tableau de bord pour aider Booth, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son rire.

« Ca craint vraiment, » marmonna Booth. « C'est pour ça que le Père Noël a un traineau ouvert. Il ne risque pas d'être coincé ! » Il regarda Brennan, qui riait toujours, puis lui-même. Son rire était contagieux, et il explosa de rire à son tour.

Ils rirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux se calmait, il regardait l'autre et se remettait à rire. Ils riaient tellement que leur mâchoire leur faisait mal. Enfin ils reprirent contenance.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Booth.

« Il y a deux options. Enlever le rembourrage ou me laisser conduire, » lui dit Brennan.

« Il y a un autre choix ? »

« Booth ! » dit-elle en le frappant au bras.

« Bon sang, Bones. Je plaisantais. Et la prochaine fois que vous voulez me frapper, choisissez l'estomac. On dirait que c'est bien rembourré. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Brennan se calma en premier et essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait autant ri. « Alors vous choisissez quoi, Booth ? »

« Je n'enlève pas cette chose, » dit-il en indiquant son ventre, « alors je suppose que vous allez devoir conduire. »

Les yeux de Brennan brillèrent et elle sortit de la voiture. Elle en fit le tour et attendit que Booth sorte. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous me laissiez conduire. »

« Je ne vous laisse pas conduire, » dit-il en se tordant pour se lever. « Je ne passe pas derrière le volant, donc vous conduisez par défaut. Il y a une différence. » Il réussit enfin à se lever et regarda la clé dans sa main. « S'il vous plaît faites attention à elle, Bones, » dit-il nerveusement en lui tendant les clés.

« Pourquoi vous vous référez à votre voiture comme à une personne ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant les clés. « C'est n'importe quoi. »

« C'est un truc d'hommes. Les hommes ont des voitures 'filles' et les filles ont des voitures 'hommes' » répondit-il, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il doive s'asseoir sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture.

« C'est complètement illogique, même si je dois admettre qu'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas à propos des stéréotypes de genre. » Elle monta dans la voiture et avança le siège.

« C'est comme un partenariat, » lui dit Booth en grimpant. Le ventre proéminent le rendait toujours inconfortable, mais au moins il rentrait dans le siège passager. « Un partenariat homme-femme. Je suis l'homme, ce qui fait de la voiture la femme. »

« Il y a plus d'un type de partenariat, » dit Brennan alors qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture et démarrait la voiture.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais à un partenariat conventionnel. » Quelquefois il pensait qu'elle le contredisait juste pour le plaisir.

« Comme nous, » établit Brennan alors qu'elle sortait du parking

Booth ricana. « Je ne nous qualifierai exactement de conventionnel, mais oui, je suppose que vous avez raison. » Il regarda l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. « Oh, bon sang Bones. On est vraiment en retard. »

« C'est bon, je vais nous y conduire. Vous allez simplement me guider. »

Elle sortit du parking et s'engagea dans la circulation toujours dense. C'était le vendredi précédant Noël, la circulation n'était donc pas si mauvaise. Au moins on avançait.

Booth lui donna les indications, et bientôt ils arrivèrent près de l'école de Parker. Booth mit son bonnet de Noël avec la barbe. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda-t-il à Brennan.

Elle le regarda brièvement. « C'est mieux que la plupart. Non pas que je sois une experte en bonnets et barbes de Père Noël. »

« Je l'ai pris parce que je sais comme ces enfants peuvent être malins, et je sais que l'un d'eux au moins va essayer de tirer sur la barbe. Si cela arrive, le chapeau va descendre aussi, mais mon identité ne sera pas révélée. »

Brennan ricana. « Vous prenez tout cela bien trop au sérieux. »

« Je me répète simplement que c'est pour Parker. »

« Il finira par se rendre compte que le Père Noël n'est pas réel, Booth. »

« Vous savez, il n'est jamais trop tard pour y croire à nouveau, Bones. »

« Vous parlez de Dieu ou du Père Noël ? »

« Peu importe. Les deux. »

Ils se turent alors qu'ils approchaient de l'école. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge, Booth regarda par la fenêtre dans la voiture à côté d'eux. Il y avait un garçon sur le siège arrière, dont Booth supposa qu'il avait 1 ou 2 ans de moins que Parker. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent en voyant le 'Père Noël', et Booth lut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de convaincre sa mère que le Père Noël était dans la voiture à côté d'eux. Booth capta de nouveau l'attention du garçon et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Le garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et leva le pouce. Booth retourna le geste juste quand le feu devenait vert.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Brennan, perplexe.

« Je m'assure que l'esprit reste vivant, » dit Booth avec un sourire.

Il indiqua le chemin vers l'école, et ils arrivèrent sur le parking quelques minutes plus tard. Avant que Brennan ne coupe le contact, Booth ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture avec seulement quelques petites difficultés. Brennan émergea de la voiture peu après, et ils se dépêchèrent vers l'entrée de l'école.

« Où est le reste de vos affaire ? » demanda Booth. « La perruque, le bonnet, les lunettes ? »

« Je dois les avoir laissés dans la voiture. Je reviens. »

Elle revint rapidement vers la voiture pour prendre ce qu'elle avait oublié. Elle déverrouilla la porte, se glissa sur le siège et attrapa le sac. Elle prit en premier la perruque blanche, et y glissa ses propres cheveux. Elle mit ensuite le bonnet rouge et se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Ce n'était pas aussi hideux qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle ajouta les lunettes et se regarda de nouveau. Elle aurait pu ne pas mettre les lunettes, mais elle savait que Booth lui dirait que c'était une partie de l'image de la Mère Noël, et elle finirait par les porter de toute manière.

Brennan ferma et verrouilla la portière, et se dirigea vers un Booth qui avait l'air impatient. Elle accéléra le pas et ils entrèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth tint la porte ouverte pour Brennan puis la suivit à l'intérieur. Les panneaux accrochés au mur en face d'eux les menèrent vers le bureau principal, où tous les visiteurs devaient être enregistrés. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le bureau et attendirent que la réceptionniste – K. Ashford, d'après la pancarte sur le bureau – finisse sa conversation au téléphone. Elle raccrocha et les regarda.

« Je suis Seeley Booth. »

« Oh, oui! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Le papa de Parker. Vous savez, peu de pères – surtout travaillant pour le FBI – prendraient le temps de faire ce que vous faites. Il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme vous. J'ai entendu une fois que… »

« Je suis désolé, mais nous sommes déjà en retard. Où devons-nous signer ? » l'interrompit Booth.

« Vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas faire attendre les enfants ou le Père et la Mère Noël ! » dit-elle, sa voix toujours guillerette, mais nuancée d'un peu de peine. Elle lui tendit un bloc-notes avec une fiche visiteurs et un stylo.

Booth nota leurs noms et rendit le bloc-notes à K. Ashford. Elle lui tendit ensuite des étiquettes. Booth en donna une à Brennan et commença à écrire sur la sienne.

Brennan prit un stylo sur le comptoir et écrivit sur son étiquette. Puis elle enleva le papier derrière et la colla sur sa robe, juste sous le col de fourrure. Elle reposa le stylo et jeta le papier à la poubelle.

« Bon sang, Bones ! » s'écria Booth alors qu'il jetait un œil à son étiquette. « Vous ne pouvez pas écrire 'Temperance Brennan' sur votre étiquette. C'est un peu contraire au fait de porter des déguisements. »

« Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà joué la Mère Noël. »

« J'ai supposé que vous le saviez, » répondit-il. Puis Booth se tourna vers K. Ashford. « On pourrait avoir une autre étiquette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous être_ le_ Dr Temperance Brennan ? » demanda K. Ashford en tendant une autre étiquette à Booth. « L'auteure ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule Temperance Brennan, mais oui, je suis Temperance Brennan, l'auteure. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, » dit K. Ashford alors qu'elle tendait la main à Brennan, toute peine suite à l'interruption de Booth oubliée. « J'ai lu tous vos livres ! Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver tout ça. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. « En fait tout ce que j'écris est basé sur ma propre expérience anthropologique. »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama K. Ashford. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'Agent Booth est votre Andy Lister dans la vraie vie ? » demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux glissaient vers Booth.

« Non, Booth et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »

« C'est vrai. Nous sommes strictement professionnels, » ajouta Booth.

« Alors, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle à Brennan.

« Nous sommes partenaires, » lui dit simplement Brennan.

« Uh Uh, » dit , mais son ton indiquait qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Bones, on doit vraiment y aller, » dit Booth en tendant à Brennan sa nouvelle étiquette.

Elle la regarda et remarqua que Booth avait pris le temps d'écrire 'Mère Noël'. Elle la colla et jeta l'autre.

Booth et Brennan demandèrent ensuite la direction de la classe de Parker et quittèrent le bureau rapidement, entendant à peine K. Ashford dire « Contente de vous avoir rencontrés, tous les deux ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle croie que nous sommes simplement partenaires, » dit Brennan.

« Personne ne le croit, » répondit Booth.

« Vous n'étiez pas supposé amener des bonbons ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet. « Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de vous aider ? »

« Oui, la maîtresse les a cachés dans la classe. Il y a une politique à l'école qui dit que toute nourriture de l'extérieur doit être vérifiée par un 'administrateur autorisé', » lui dit-il, ajoutant des guillemets aux deux derniers mots.

« Ils ne font même pas confiance au FBI ? »

« Pas de privilège, même pour nous. J'ai déposé les bonbons cette semaine pour la vérification, pour que nous n'ayons pas à attendre aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne idée, » dit Brennan alors qu'ils approchaient de la classe de Parker.

« Vous êtes prête, Mère Noël ? » demanda Booth, son sourire évident dans sa voix.

« Let's get this party started, » répondit-elle, souriant au regard étrange de Booth.

NdT : j'ai préféré laisser la phrase originale, plutôt qu'une traduction qui aurait donné « commençons cette fête », mais moins bien pour la suite…

« Comment vous connaissez cette expression ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaines choses doivent demeurer un mystère. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Maintenant allons-y, Père Noël Booth. »

Booth gloussa et secoua la tête, ne croyant toujours pas qu'elle avait accepté de l'aider. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

« Ho ! Ho! Ho! » rugit-il.

« Père Noël! Père Noël! » s'exclamèrent les enfants, quelques-uns bondissant littéralement sur leur siège.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a été bien sage cette année ? »

Beaucoup d'enfants se mirent à parler en même temps, rendant une simple réponse impossible à entendre. Mrs Campbell, la maîtresse, s'avança devant la classe et essaya de calmer les enfants.

« Bon, tout le monde, calmez vous pour le Père et la Mère Noël ! Ils ont pris un peu de temps dans leur emploi du temps surchargé pour venir nous voir aujourd'hui, alors montrons-leur comment nous pouvons être sages, OK ? »

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent.

Ni Booth ni Brennan n'avait jamais vu un groupe d'enfants se calmer aussi rapidement.

Mrs Campbell se tourna vers Booth. « Ce que je pensais faire, Père Noël, c'est diviser les enfants en petits groupes pour que vous et la Mère Noël ne soyez pas envahis. »

« C'est une super idée, Mrs Campbell, » répondit Booth.

« OK. Vous voulez vous séparer ou rester ensemble?" demanda Mrs Campbell.

« Rester ensemble, » répondirent Booth et Brennan en même temps, se regardant. Tous les deux hésitaient à laisser Brennan gérer seule un groupe d'enfants.

« OK, » dit Mrs Campbell avec un hochement de tête. « Nous allons les séparer en deux groupes alors. » Elle se tourna vers les enfants. « Cette moitié va voir le Père Noël et la Mère Noël en premier, » dit-elle en indiquant la moitié gauche de la classe. « Cette moitié va prendre le goûter et faire une activité, » dit-elle à la moitié droite de la classe. « Quand tout le monde aura terminé, nous échangerons ! »

Il y eut quelques grognements des deux côtés de la classe, quelques enfants voulant être dans le groupe opposé.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas d'utiliser un fauteuil à bascule pendant votre visite aujourd'hui, » dit Mrs Campbell à Booth. « Oh, et quelques parents ont demandé si je pouvais prendre des photos de leurs enfants avec le Père Noël. J'espère que c'est d'accord. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème, » dit Booth en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil.

« OK, tout le monde, je veux que ceux du premier groupe qui va voir le Père Noël se lèvent dans le calme et viennent s'asseoir par terre devant le fauteuil à bascule. Je veux que l'autre groupe aille s'asseoir en silence au fond de la classe où il y a des goûters et des activités. »

Mrs Campbell s'approcha de son bureau et prit l'appareil photo et le sac contenant les bonbons. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le fait de manipuler l'appareil photo, » dit-elle en tendant l'appareil et le sac de bonbons à Brennan. Je pense que mon aide est nécessaire avec la nourriture et les activités. Vous savez, le sucre et la colle, ... » Elle sourit à Brennan et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe.

« Euh, oui… » marmonna Brennan.

Pendant ce temps, le plus petit groupe d'enfants s'était rassemblé en demi-cercle en face de Booth et attendait les instructions du Père Noël.

« Mère Noël ? » demanda Booth.

« Oui ? » répondit Brennan en se tournant vers Booth. « Oh, oui, » dit-elle en souriant. « Comment voulez-vous faire ? »

« Pourquoi on ne dirait pas à chaque enfant de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux où il me dirait ce qu'il veut pour Noël ? Vous pourriez prendre la photo, et puis lui donner un bonbon. »

A un moment dans les dernières minutes, le 'Père Noël' avait pris un accent que Brennan ne reconnaissait pas. Suédois, allemand, et peut-être un peu britannique. Et c'était terrible. Malgré tout, elle sourit et se demanda si elle devait prendre un accent aussi.

« OK, » dit-elle, optant pour un timbre de voix plus élevé plutôt qu'un accent. « Qui veut venir en premier ? »

N'ayant jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec des enfants, Brennan fut surprise quand tous levèrent la main.

« Moi ! Moi ! » crièrent les enfants en secouant les mains.

Brennan posa le sac et choisit un enfant aux cheveux bruns et portant une chemise rouge.

Il bondit avec excitation et se catapulta pratiquement sur les genoux du Père Noël. « Ca fait longtemps que je vous ai pas vu, Père Noël ! Toute une année ! J'ai été très sage cette année. Plus que d'habitude! Et je veux un camion de pompiers – pas un vrai, vu que je peux pas encore conduire – et un ballon de basket et un téléphone portable et une Wii. » Le garçon sourit à Booth. « Je crois que c'est tout, Père Noël. »

« Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! » lui dit Booth. « Fais un grand sourire pour que la Mère Noël puisse prendre une photo ! »

Ils sourirent et Brennan tira la photo.

Le garçon descendit des genoux du Père Noël et se dirigea vers Brennan.

« Je suppose que ta maîtresse te donnera la photo plus tard, » lui dit-elle en lui tendant un bonbon.

« Merci, » répondit-il, les yeux toujours remplis d'excitation alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir par terre.

Brennan choisit ensuite une petite fille blonde. Les autres enfants geignirent, impatients d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël. Ses boucles blondes se balancèrent alors qu'elle grimpait.

« Bonjour, petite demoiselle. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? » demanda Booth.

« Eh bien, je voulais vraiment un chiot, mais maman a dit qu'on devrait quitter notre appartement, alors je n'aurai pas de chiot. Alors peut-être que tu pourrais m'apporter un chiot « vir-tu-tel ». Tu sais, celui à qui on peut donner à manger et avec qui on peut jouer. Comme ça on ne devrait pas déménager. Oh, et un ours en peluche. J'ai perdu le mien, et j'aimerais vraiment en avoir un autre. S'il te plaît. Et merci. »

« Un chiot virtuel et un ours en peluche, » répéta Booth. « Compris. Maintenant souris! »

Elle sourit pour que la Mère Noël puisse prendre la photo et descendit du genou de Booth. Puis elle sautilla vers Brennan de la même qu'elle avait sautillé vers Booth un peu plus tôt.

« Merci, Mère Noël, » dit-elle à Brennan en recevant son sucre de canne.

Le reste des enfants du groupe passa, chacun demandant des choses normales pour des enfants. Booth fit un signe à Mrs Campbell et elle rejoignit Booth, Brennan et la moitié des enfants.

« Nous sommes prêts à échanger ? » demanda Mrs Campbell.

« Oui, » répondit Brennan. « Je leur ai dit que vous leur montriez les photos plus tard. »

« C'est d'accord. Je les ferai développer. » Elle se tourna pour s'adresser à la classe. « Il est temps d'échanger ! Ceux qui sont au fond, rangez vos goûters et vos activités à votre table. Il restera un peu de temps pour les terminer quand le Père Noël et la Mère Noël seront partis. Maintenant c'est votre tour avec le Père Noël. Et ceux qui ont déjà vu le Père Noël, s'il vous plaît suivez moi au fond pour le goûter et les activités. »

Les enfants échangèrent leurs places, et Booth se leva et s'étira.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il à Brennan.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je prends des photos et je donne des bonbons, » dit-elle.

« J'étais simplement curieux. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très confortable avec les enfants, mais j'apprécie vraiment votre aide. »

Brennan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que les autres enfants posèrent leurs affaires à leur bureau et s'asseyaient sur le devant de la classe.

De nouveau Brennan demanda qui voulait venir en premier, et tous levèrent la main, à part un petit garçon. C'était Parker. Brennan faillit l'appeler par son nom, mais Booth, sentant ce qu'elle allait faire, appela une petite fille et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Brennan le regarda, perplexe, pendant un moment, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Puis avec un bref hochement de tête, elle fit un pas de côté pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue pour les photos. Quinze minutes plus tard, Parker était le dernier. Brennan l'avait choisi un peu plus tôt, mais il avait secoué la tête et dit qu'il irait en dernier.

« Salut, camarade, » dit Booth alors qu'il prenait Parker sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que le Père Noël peut t'apporter ? »

Parker sourit et pencha la tête. « Euh, un iPod et une de ces voitures téléguidées super cool qui grimpent les murs et tout. »

« C'est tout ? »

Parker acquiesça et une mèche de cheveux tomba sur ses yeux. Il la repoussa, mais elle retomba.

Booth rit. « OK, souris pour la Mère Noël ! »

Brennan avait pris des photos d'eux tout le temps que Parker avait été sur les genoux de Booth. Elle avait vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Booth de tenir son fils, et n'avait pu résister à prendre des photos de ce rare moment.

Père et fils sourirent et Brennan prit quelques photos de plus.

Parker sauta des genoux de Booth et courut pratiquement vers Brennan. Il attrapa sa main et la mena à son bureau, oubliant complètement la canne à sucre qu'elle avait pour lui. Il prit sa chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Brennan, ne sachant pas quoi faire, s'assit et fut surprise quand Parker s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle l'encercla de ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas, et il se pencha et mit ses mains autour de son oreille.

« Je sais que c'est vous et papa, » murmura Parker en se redressant sur son genou.

« De quoi tu parles ? » murmura Brennan. Elle ne mentait pas bien et ne pourrait même pas tenir sa langue devant Parker.

Il entoura de nouveau son oreille. « Papa fait semblant d'être le Père Noël, et vous faites semblant d'être la Mère Noël. Je le sais parce que papa a dit que personne n'avait des yeux comme les vôtres. Et je lui ai dit que je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais je crois que je sais maintenant. Ca veut dire que vous avez de beaux yeux. Que personne n'a des yeux aussi beaux que les vôtres. » Il s'éloigna de son oreille et lui fit un large sourire.

« Merci, » dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

« Ouais ! Oh, et… » il entoura encore une fois son oreille. « Je sais que vous et papa vous aidez le vrai Père Noël. Parce qu'il est très occupé et ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. »

Pendant la conversation de Brennan et Parker, Mrs Campbell avait fait reprendre leur place aux enfants.

Parker descendit du genou de Brennan et se glissa sur son siège après qu'elle se fut levée.

Brennan se dirigea vers le devant de la classe, se refusant de regarder Booth qui la suivit des yeux. Elle posa l'appareil photo sur le bureau de Mrs Campbell et rejoignit Booth, sans le regarder.

« OK, tout le monde. Remercions le Père Noël et la Mère Noël d'être venus nous voir aujourd'hui ! »

Les enfants obéirent, tous encore excités de la présence du Père Noël.

« Ce sont les enfants les mieux élevés que j'aie jamais vu, » dit Booth. « On dirait qu'ils sont tous sur la liste des 'gentils' ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai menace de les priver de récré, » dit Mrs Campbell en gloussant. « C'est un peu dur, mais ça marche ! Je suis contente qu'ils aient été attentifs et polis. » Elle les raccompagna à la porte. « Merci à vous deux et bonnes fêtes ! »

« Merci de nous avoir accueillis ! » dit Booth. Il se tourna vers les enfants. « Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Joyeux Noël! » Il ouvrit la porte pour Brennan, la suivit à l'extérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il soupira alors qu'ils traversaient le hall. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait ça. »

« Ouais… » dit Brennan, pensant toujours à sa conversation avec Parker.

« Ca va Bones ? » demanda Booth. « Qu'est-ce que Parker vous a dit ? »

Brennan resta silencieuse et continua à marcher.

« Bones, regardez-moi, » la supplia-t-il, attrapant son coude.

« Pas ici, Booth, » murmura-t-elle en se dégageant.

Ils étaient revenus devant la porte du bureau principal et il la suivit à l'intérieur.

« Comment ça a été ? » demanda K. Ashford quand elle les vit.

« Bien, » répondit Booth. « Je suppose que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire et signer avant de partir. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit K. Ashford. « Notez simplement l'heure dans la case 'sortie' et vous pourrez partir. » Elle lui tendit le bloc-notes et dirigea son attention vers Brennan. « Bonne chance pour votre prochain livre, Dr Brennan. Et pour trouver votre vrai Andy Lister. »

« Merci, mais Andy est un personnage que j'ai créé. Trouver une vraie personne qui serait exactement la même qu'un personnage issu de mon imagination est hautement improbable. »

Peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire, K. Ashford hocha la tête, gênée. « Euh, OK, » marmonna-t-elle enfin alors qu'elle reprenait le bloc-notes.

Brennan et Booth sortirent, traversèrent le hall, passèrent les portes et arrivèrent sur le parking.

« Où avez-vous mis les clés, Bones ? » demanda Booth.

« Je vous les ai rendues, » répondit-elle.

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Si, je l'ai fait. Je suis revenue chercher mes affaires et… je ne vous ai pas donné les clés, » finit-elle, se remémorant ses actions précipitées.

« Oh, bon sang. Vous ne les avez pas enfermées dans la voiture, hein ? »

Brennan soupira. « Je pense que si. »

Booth se dépêcha – aussi vite qu'il le put, vu qu'il portait toujours le costume de Père Noël – de parcourir le reste du chemin vers sa voiture. Evidemment, les clés étaient sur le siège.


	6. Chapter 6

« Et maintenant? » s'écria Booth en se tournant et en s'appuyant sur la voiture.

« Votre voiture n'a pas de serrure électronique ? » demanda Brennan.

« Non, elle a été construite avant qu'ils n'en mettent, » lui dit Booth. « J'ai une clé de secours, mais elle est à la maison. »

« On pourrait appeler un taxi, » suggéra Brennan.

Il lui lança un regard. « Vous imaginez ce que penserait le chauffeur de venir chercher le Père Noël et la Mère Noël dans une école primaire ? »

« Depuis quand vous vous préoccupez de ce que pensent les gens ? »

« Angela ! » s'exclama Booth sans répondre à sa question. « On pourrait appeler Angela. »

« Elle nous a déjà vus comme ça, » grommela Brennan. « Vous imaginez ce qu'elle va dire ? »

« Depuis quand vous vous préoccupez de ce que pensent les gens ? » répliqua Booth, imitant Brennan.

« OK, » dit Brennan avec un gloussement. « Nous avons établi que dans des circonstances normales, nous ne nous préoccupions pas des opinions des autres. Cependant, c'est une situation rare et malchanceuse, et nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que d'y penser. »

« Vous avez absolument raison. »

« Je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone ? » Elle indiqua sa robe. « Je n'avais nulle part où mettre le mien, alors je l'ai laissé dans votre voiture. »

« Vous pouvez trouver la place pour une arme dans un costume de Wonder Woman, mais pas pour un téléphone dans une robe ? »

« C'était différent ! » se défendit-elle.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, sarcastique, en essayant de prendre son téléphone. Le rembourrage autour de sa taille freinait ses mouvements, et il eût beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il ne put attraper son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. « C'est une blague ! » grommela-t-il.

Brennan ricana. « Trop de cookies! »

« On ne serait pas dans cette situation si vous n'aviez pas coincé les clés dans la voiture. »

« Tout ça était votre idée. »

« Vous avez raison, » soupira Booth. « Vous pouvez attraper mon téléphone ? Il est dans ma poche arrière. »

Il lui tourna le dos, et elle avança et attrapa le téléphone, touchant par accident ses fesses.

« Bon sang, Bones ! » s'écria-t-il, sursautant.

« Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le téléphone et composait le numéro d'Angela.

Après 3 sonneries, Angela répondit.

« Hey, Ange… »

« Bren, ma chérie ! Ou alors est-ce que je dois t'appeler Mère Noël ? Comment ça va ? »

« Ange, calme-toi. On a besoin d'un service. »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous avons enfermé les clés dans la voiture, et nous… »

« Bones a enfermé les clés dans la voiture, » interrompit Booth.

Brennan soupira. « J'ai enfermé les clés dans la voiture, et on a besoin de revenir au Jeffersonian. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Angela en riant. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais enfermé les clés dans la voiture ! »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Booth leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta le visage.

« Vous êtes enfermés à l'extérieur de la voiture… et dans un parking d'école primaire… habillés en Père Noël et Mère Noël, » ricana Angela.

« Ange… »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, » dit Angela en essayant de contrôler son rire. « Dis moi où vous êtes et je viens vous chercher. »

« Merci, » soupira Brennan, et elle donna les indications à Angela.

« Je serai là bientôt. »

Brennan ferma le téléphone et le tendit à Booth. « Vous voulez que je le remette ? »

Il lui arracha le téléphone. « Non, c'est bon. » Il attribua au costume de Père Noël la soudaine montée en température.

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

Booth brisa enfin le silence. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez enfermé les clés dans la voiture, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès »

« Je sais. Et c'est plutôt drôle en fait. Tout ça, » dit-il en riant.

« C'est certainement quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais, » acquiesça Brennna.

« Merci, Bones. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi que vous ayez fait ça. Surtout que vous n'y croyez pas. »

« Vous savez, quand nous avons commencé, je pensais que je le regretterai, mais vous m'avez dit qu'une fois que j'aurais vu les visages des enfants je changerai d'avis. Vous aviez raison. »

Booth sourit. « Je sais que ça vous est difficile de dire que j'ai raison. »

« Eh bien, ça n'arrive pas souvent, alors… » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il, en riant avec elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce que Parker vous a dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. »

« Allez, Bones. On se dit tout. »

Le silence revint et elle pensa à ce que Parker lui avait dit. Booth n'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Pourquoi ça l'affectait tant d'avoir entendu ces mots venant de Parker ? Et pourquoi ça la dérangeait de ne pas les avoir entendus de Booth ?

Bientôt, ils virent la voiture d'Angela. Brennan pouvait voir le sourire d'Angela bien avant que la voiture ne s'arrête. Angela déverrouilla les portières et Brennan grimpa devant alors que Booth montait sur la banquette arrière.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance d'être le chauffeur du Père et de la Mère Noël, » dit Angela avec un sourire alors qu'ils sortaient du parking.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux femmes différentes me conduisent, » dit Booth, semblant très las.

« Quoi ? » demanda Angela, perplexe.

« Booth ne rentrait pas derrière le volant avec ce costume, alors il m'a laissé conduire, » expliqua Brennan.

« Par défaut ! » protesta Booth du siège arrière.

Angela rit. « Wow, on dirait que vous avez vécu une belle aventure ! »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » dit Booth. « Mais je le ferais à nouveau pour Parker. Même la partie où Bones a enfermé les clés dans la voiture. »

« J'ai dit que c'était un accident ! »

« Je plaisante, Bones. Tout arrive pour une raison. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je dois l'accepter. »

Le silence s'établit sur quelques kilomètres. Enfin, Brennan le brisa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cam ? » demanda-t-elle à Angela.

« Que je prenais une demi-heure pour aider à la diffusion de l'esprit de Noël. »

« Et elle vous a laissé partir ? » demanda Booth.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ? Que je devais secourir le Père et la Mère Noël ? » dit Angela en riant. « Ouais, ça se serait mieux passé. »

« Je m'occuperai de ça, Ange, » dit Brennan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma chérie. Je cherchais une excuse pour sortir de toute façon. Personne n'a besoin de dessins en ce moment, alors je suis inutile. »

« Vous n'êtes / tu n'es jamais inutile, » dirent Booth et Brennan ensemble.

« Aw, merci vous deux ! » dit Angela alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking du Jeffersonian.

Redoutant de revenir au Jeffersonian avec leur costume, Booth et Brennan regardèrent qui pouvait être sur le parking. Ils se ruèrent dans l'entrée, laissant Angela seule. Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser le hall, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Pas de chance. Ils tournèrent au coin et entrèrent dans Cam.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas ce bon vieux St Nicolas et sa femme, » dit Cam. « On va à une fête ? »

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, se souvenant de leur conversation à propos de leur costume.

« On en revient, » dit Booth, essayant de contourner Cam ou au moins la persuader de les suivre dans le bureau de Brennan.

« Et le Dr Brennan était invitée à cette fête ? »

Booth soupira. « J'étais le Père Noël pour la classe de Parker, et j'ai demandé à Bones de m'aider. »

« Parce que nous sommes partenaires, » ajouta Brennan.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua Cam, sarcastique. « Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir de Père Noël sans Mère Noël. »

« Nous travaillons mieux en équipe, » dit Booth. « Et tu vas devoir nous excuser, parce qu'on doit retourner à l'école prendre ma voiture. »

« Comment êtes vous arrivés ici si ta voiture est là-bas ? Des rennes et un traîneau ? Et pourquoi ta voiture est-elle là-bas ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais grosso modo, Bones a enfermé les clés dans la voiture et nous avons appelé Angela. »

« Ah, cela explique la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle a dit qu'elle allait aider à diffuser l'esprit de Noël. »

« Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait, » dit Booth à Brennan. Il retourna son attention vers Cam. « Désolé, mais nous devons vraiment y aller. » Il poussa Brennan vers son bureau.

Heureusement, ils y arrivèrent sans autre interruption.

« OK, je vous retrouve ici dans cinq minutes, » dit Booth en prenant le sac contenant ses vêtements.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Brennan alors qu'elle enlevait ses lunettes, son bonnet et sa perruque. Elle secoua la tête et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà enlevé ces accessoires. Peut-être – inconsciemment – avait-elle aimé joué la Mère Noël.

Cinq minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ce costume ? » demanda Brennan.

« On ne doit pas les rendre avant lundi, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de les garder. On pourrait les déposer en allant chercher ma voiture. »

Ils rangèrent les costumes dans un sac et les accessoires dans un autre. Brennan prit son portefeuille, ses clés et son sac ainsi que les affaires de la Mère Noël et Booth prit les autres sacs.

Ils quittèrent son bureau et ne furent plus arrêtés par personne – pas d'homme vulgaire, pas de réceptionniste fanatique, pas de Cam.

« C'est clair, » dit Booth alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture de Brennan.

« Quoi ? »

« Personne ne nous a parlé avec nos vêtements normaux. Et nous étions de véritables aimants en Père et Mère Noël. »

« Eh bien, ils sont assez populaires en cette période de l'année, » ricana-t-elle en déverrouillant la voiture. « Vous devriez vraiment investir dans des serrures électroniques. »

« Je suis content que vous compreniez enfin un peu l'esprit de Noël, mais je ne prévois pas de vous redonner les clés un jour. »

Ils posèrent leurs sacs à l'arrière, et s'assirent à l'avant. Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture et Brennan démarra.

« On passe chez vous ou on dépose les costumes d'abord ? » demanda Brennan alors qu'ils étaient déjà sur la voie rapide.

« Chez moi. Ce ne sera pas long de trouver l'autre clé. Une bonne chose que je garde toujours une clé de la maison à l'extérieur. »

« J'espère que vous avez trouvé une meilleure cachette. »

« Ma cachette est très bien, merci, » marmonna Booth en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je l'ai trouvée. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes un génie. Eh puis, vous étiez si en colère que vous seriez entrée d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Brennan.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant chez Booth.

« Je vais attendre là, si ça ne vous dérange pas, » dit Brennan.

« Oui, c'est d'accord. Je ne serai pas long. »

Booth revint moins d'une minute plus tard, la clé de secours dans la main. Il lui donna les directions pour le magasin de costumes, à quelques kilomètres de là. Une fois là, il sortit et prit tous les sacs.

« Pas besoin que vous veniez. Je m'en occupe, » dit Booth.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ouais, je reviens tout de suite. »

Brennan attendait dans la voiture et alluma la radio. Elle navigua dans les stations et en trouva une différente de ce qu'elle écoutait en général.

« Désolé, ça a pris un peu de temps, » dit Booth en entrant dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tard. « De la musique de Noël ? » demanda-t-il, surpris du choix de musique de Brennan. « Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bones ? »

Elle sourit de son commentaire et revint sur la route, peu perturbée de sa possessivité. « Dans l'esprit du moment, comme vous dites, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'immerger dans la culture musicale. En parlant de culture, on n'était pas supposés expliquer les différentes fêtes ? »

« On dirait que Mrs Campbell s'en est occupée. Vous avez regardé ce que les enfants on fait ? »

« Non. »

« Quelques-uns ont fait des Sevivons, d'autres des décorations de papier avec des images du Père Noël ou de ses équivalents du monde entier – Sinterklaas, Santa Claus, Weihnachtsmann, Babbo Natale, Papá Noel, Papai Noel… »

NdT : Sevivon : toupie à 4 faces avec laquelle il est coutume de jouer au cours de la fête juive de Hannouka.

« Wow, vous êtes vraiment dans tout ce truc de Père Noël, » dit Brennan avec un gloussement.

« Je me suis dit que si je devais être lui, je devais tout savoir à son propos ! »

« Apparemment oui. »

« Et j'ai eu l'attention de la maîtresse. Mrs Campbell a dit qu'elle essayait de prendre du temps pour apprendre aux enfants les traditions des fêtes du monde entier. Et j'ai vu des posters de Hannouka, Noël et Kwanzaa. »

« Je ne les ai pas remarqués. »

« Je suis surpris. D'habitude vous voyez tout ! »

« J'étais surprise de ce que Parker m'a dit. »

« Vous allez me dire ce que Parker a dit ? »

Elle sourit. « Peut-être. Je n'ai pas décidé. »

Une nouvelle chanson prit le relais, que Brennan reconnut, et elle commença à chantonner.

Surpris, Booth la regarda. « Vous connaissez Sinatra ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle. « 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas', surtout la version de Frank Sinatra, était une des chansons favorites de ma mère. Et c'est une des premières chansons que je me souviens avoir entendues. »

Elle recommença à chanter, et Booth continua de la regarder.

La chanson se termina juste quand ils entraient dans le parking de l'école. Il y avait de la place à cette heure de la journée, et Brennan se gara à côté de Booth.

« Ecoutez, Bones, » dit Booth alors qu'il baissait le volume de la radio. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été la personne la plus facile du monde aujourd'hui, mais j'apprécie sincèrement votre aide. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans vous. Alors, dîner au Diner ? » Il lui lança un sourire pour faire bonne mesure.

« Seulement si vous payez, » répliqua Brennan avec un sourire de son crû.

« Je ne le voyais pas autrement. Je vous retrouve là-bas, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en sortant. « Merci, Bones. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Bye, Booth. »

Booth ferma la porte et la regarda monter le volume de la radio avant de partir. Il sourit en montant dans sa voiture. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu avec Brennan. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire aimer Noël après tout.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NdT: Pardon pour l'attente!**_

Plus tard, assis l'un en face de l'autre à leur table habituelle du Diner, ils attendaient leurs plats. De la musique sortait des hauts-parleurs, et une autre chanson que Brennan reconnut commença.

Brennan fredonna la chanson, et Booth la regarda, surpris.

« D'abord Sinatra, et maintenant Brenda Lee ? Je suis impressionné. »

Elle arrêta de fredonner et sourit. « Ma mère l'aimait aussi, même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi des gens danseraient autour d'un sapin. Ca n'a pas de sens de mettre de sapin au milieu de la pièce – ce serait trop d'espace perdu. »

« Il n'y a que vous pour analyser les paroles de 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree', » dit Booth avec un large sourire.

« Il me semble simplement que les gens qui écrivent des chansons ne pensent pas avec logique. »

« C'est une part de l'art d'écrire des chansons, » répondit Booth. « Les chansons parlent de la vie et des sentiments, pas de la logique et de la réflexion. »

La serveuse apporta les plats, et la dissection de la chanson cessa alors qu'ils se focalisaient sur leur nourriture.

Brennan brisa le silence quelques minutes plus tard. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que Parker a dit ? »

Choqué qu'elle le lui propose, il toussota. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le dire, » dit-il en s'essayant la bouche avec une serviette. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous le fassiez, » finit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit et vola une des frites de Booth. « Il savait, » dit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Il savait que c'était nous, Booth. Que nous faisions semblant d'être le Père et la Mère Noël. »

Les yeux pleins de surprise, Booth la regarda. « Pas possible ! Comment l'a-t-il su ? »

Elle vola une autre frite, tous deux sachant que s'il objectait elle ne dirait pas le reste. « Il a été attentif à quelque chose que vous avez dit. » Elle dévia le regard un instant, puis revint sur lui. « Il a dit que vous lui aviez dit que personne n'avait des yeux comme les miens. » Elle eut un sourire en coin en voyant Booth s'agiter sur sa chaise, l'embarras rendant son visage écarlate. « Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous l'avez dit à Parker et pas à moi ? »

« Euh, eh bien, Parker m'a demandé pourquoi ses yeux étaient marron. Je lui ai dit que la couleur des yeux était héréditaire. »

« Vous avez essayé de lui donner une leçon de génétique ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. « Cela explique pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. »

« En fait il a dit 'Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire ?' Il vous ressemble, » dit Booth en souriant. Il attrapa une frite et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. « Oh, je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait tout ça et qu'il savait ! »

« Ce n'était pas complètement perdu. Il a dit aussi qu'il savait que c'était nous, mais que nous aidions le Père Noël parce qu'il était trop occupé pour venir lui-même. » Elle s'arrêta. « Il prend toute sa passion de la vie de vous, Booth. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous êtes un excellent père. »

« Merci, mais je ne lui ai pas dit de dire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il voulait dire la vérité – qu'il savait que nous étions le Père et la Mère Noël – et voir le bon dans les autres – que nous aidions le Père Noël. Vous avez beaucoup d'influence sur lui, et il vous ressemble vraiment. »

« C'est gentil à vous de le dire. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité. »

« C'est pour ça que nous travaillons si bien ensemble. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être des années, mais n'était que quelques instants.

Brennan brisa enfin le charme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage, ou alors vous regardez simplement mes yeux uniques en leur genre ? »

« Non, je… euh… eh bien, je… » bégaya Booth en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

« Relax, Booth, » dit Brennan en voyant de nouveau une frite dans son assiette. « Je plaisante. »

Depuis que Parker lui avait répété les paroles de Booth, elle voulait les entendre de Booth lui-même, mais le moment passa et ils finirent leurs plats dans un silence relatif.

Booth prit le ticket que la serveuse avait laissé. Il sortit l'argent de son portefeuille et le posa sur la table. « Prête ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à payer pour moi, » protesta-t-elle.

« Non, c'était notre marché, » lui dit-il en souriant et en se levant. « Vous pourrez payer la prochaine fois. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle en prenant son manteau et en se levant. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit ses cheveux du col.

Booth tint la porte ouverte pour elle puis la suivit à l'extérieur.

« Oh, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans votre voiture, » dit Brennan.

« D'accord ! » dit Booth en menant Brennan à sa voiture.

Il ouvrit la porte et attrapa son téléphone sur la console entre les sièges. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent alors qu'il le lui donnait.

« Bien, » dit Brennan, essayant de prolonger leur temps ensemble, « merci pour cette excitante journée. »

« C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier. Vous ne saurez jamais tout ce que ça représente pour moi – même si Parker savait. »

Ils rirent.

« Je devrais y aller, » marmonna Brennan, ne trouvant aucune excuse pour rester. « On se voit lundi ? »

« Ouais, lundi. »

Brennan se tourna pour partir.

« Laissez-moi vous accompagner à votre voiture, » offrit Booth.

« Ca va aller, Booth. »

« Faites-moi plaisir. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais acquiesça.

En silence, ils parcoururent la courte distance vers sa voiture. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, mais fut stoppée par la voix de Booth.

« Ecoutez Bones… »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« J'aurais dû vous le dire avant que Parker ne le fasse – vous savez, à propos de vos yeux. »

« Booth, vous n'êtes pas obligé de… »

« Non, je voulais – je veux – le faire. Désespérément. Personne n'a des yeux comme les vôtres. Je suis sincère. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

La Brennan normalement calme et rationnelle avait du mal à respirer.

« Je suis très chanceux que nous soyons partenaire, parce que je peux regarder les yeux les plus beaux tous les jours. Mais ce n'est pas seulement vos yeux. Vous avez tout, Bones – la cervelle, la beauté. » Il s'approcha d'elle. « Et je sais que ça semble mielleux mais c'est la vérité. »

Il prit une de ses mains dans les seines et regarda autour d'eux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Du gui… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous embrasser. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de gui pour m'embrasser, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

« Ah non ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Et vous n'allez pas me frapper si je vous embrasse ? »

« Je vais vous frapper si vous ne le faites pas. »

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et il prit son visage entre ses mains en pressant les lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, mais celui-là était différent. Celui-là était réel.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la ligne du 'simple partenaire', la neige commença à tomber. Ils se séparèrent lentement et se sourirent.

Elle soupira de satisfaction. « On dirait que j'ai trouvé mon vrai Andy Lister. »

Booth rit en se rappelant la réceptionniste de l'école de Parker. « Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord. »

« J'ai quelque chose à confesser, » murmura Brennan. « J'ai passé une très bonne journée. »

Booth sourit. « Alors tu ne détestes pas Noël ? »

Elle secoua la tête « Plus maintenant. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrai le jour où Temperance Brennan admettrait avoir l'esprit de Noël ! »

Elle le frappa au bras.

« Hey ! Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne me frapperais pas ! »

« J'ai dit que je te frapperai si tu ne m'embrassais pas. Et tu ne m'embrassais pas, alors… »

« On peut définitivement y remédier, » murmura Booth en la serrant pour un autre baiser.

La neige continuait à tomber autour d'eux, et ils se séparèrent enfin.

« Je suppose que je te verrai avant lundi ? »

« Tu as raison, » dit-elle avec un large sourire, les yeux brillants. « Père Noël Booth. »

_**NdT: Merci d'avoir lu, et encore un grand merci à DNAisUnique! Je vous conseille encore d'aller lire l'original...**_


End file.
